


DTF (Defining The Relationship)

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer of Love - Freeform, Vomit Mention, arrow season 3.5, olicity road trip, road trip fic, silliness, something silly to get me back into the fic writing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic bliss leads to unprepared announcements.</p>
<p>Especially when, if you're Felicity, you've had a lot to drink the night before...</p>
<p>A fic set during Arrow season 3.5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DTF (Defining The Relationship)

She was in the middle of brushing her hair in the bathroom mirror (a late night filled with too much booze and then lots of sex had left it looking like a bird’s nest), trying hard to concentrate when her head was pounding and each pull on her scalp made it _throb,_ when she heard Oliver’s quiet footsteps on the tiles and the sound of him rubbing a hand over his own, probably hungover, face. 

“You too?” Felicity asked, pausing in her brushing. 

Her head _really_ did hurt. And her brush was useless. She’d have to buy a new one. 

Oliver sidled up behind her, plastering his front to her barely-covered back. Her tank top was a small, an old, faded, shapeless pink thing she’d been meaning to throw out for an age, and where it rode up under her armpits, his shirt did nothing to keep his skin from being hot on the center of her back. 

It felt _so_  nice. Like a heat pad, but much more...man-like.

Man-like? _No, that’s not the word_.

Manly.

The word she was looking for was _manly_.

A manlier version of a heat pad. 

“Does that mean you want to continue where we left off?” Oliver muttered, his voice slightly croaky from his hangover. He pressed his mouth to her neck, sucking tiny kisses into the skin there, and she realized that, _whoops_ , she’d said that last part out loud. 

“Maybe - maybe...later?” She bit back a moan of pleasure, forcing herself to speak as a wave of vertigo came over her, pulling away from the sink and slamming her eyes shut. 

Oliver was away from her neck in an instant, rubbing soothing circles into the tops of her arms. 

“Drinking was bad,” she groaned. “We shouldn’t do that again.”

“I had fun,” Oliver said. “It was nice to let go. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”

“Easy for you to say, seeing as you’re not the one trying not to barf all over her boyfriend right now,” Felicity whimpered. 

Oliver ducked his head to hide a grin against the bare, tanned skin of her right shoulder. “You called me your boyfriend.”

“Well, that’s what you are, isn’t it?” Felicity’s eyes flew wide, a sudden realization dawning on her. “Oh God, we haven’t even had that conversation yet! Shouldn’t we have had that conversation? I mean, not that I don’t _want_  to call you my boyfriend, I was just - I don’t know how _you_  feel about the word, and I wasn’t trying to assume-”

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted, “don’t overthink it. Okay?”

“So you want me to say, y’know, that you’re my boyfriend? Like, if we someone in the street or in a bar and we introduce ourselves, I’m allowed to say, _Hi, this is Oliver, my boyfriend_?”

“You are one hundred percent allowed to say that,” Oliver said. “In fact, I would love it if you did.”

“So...we just DTF’d,” Felicity craned her head around to look at him. “We just defined our relationship.” Her lips broke into a huge smile. “Pretty cool, huh? _And_ I didn’t barf on you. That’s a bonus!”

He picked up one of her hands and twined their fingers, bringing her palm up to his lips to kiss it gently. “It’s definitely a bonus, but I’m gonna get you some water to drink and an Advil now, okay?”

“No, you can’t leave me!” Felicity shouted after him as he left the room. “We just DTF’d! And I think I’m gonna barf again...”


End file.
